


Please Me

by Spalding3086



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lapdance, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Married Life, POV Kara Danvers, gp kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spalding3086/pseuds/Spalding3086
Summary: Ms. Luthor-Danvers comes home to a distracted Ms. Luthor-Danvers which just distracts everyone. Someone should probably text Jess and tell them they’ll be late.





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> This could potenially be a prequel to Moon River and Me. I didn't write it with that in mind but it works. If you haven't read it yet here is the link.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185814
> 
> Song is Cardi B and Bruno Mars - Please Me
> 
> Thank you so much to welltodouseless for looking over this fic and fixing all the stuff. I wrote this one before the others I've posted and it's finally making its debut. Comments are always appreciated and help me grow as a writer.

Kara was still in the elevator when she heard the easily recognizable bass line. She knew the song but was surprised to find out where it was coming from. Kara usually avoided using her powers to spy on people, but she had a sneaking suspicion she knew which tenant was playing music. When the elevator opened to the penthouse, the pounding bass of the music hit her full force. She smiled and crept quietly toward their bedroom. Lena was supposed to be getting ready for the Luthor Annual Gala. Sure enough, the bedroom door was slightly ajar and she could see the form of her wife, indulging in her guilty pleasure. Lena was dancing and rapping in the sexiest black lingerie Kara had ever seen. Kara could see the intricate designed texture of the lace that covered her soft stomach that Kara loved to lay her head on and satin that hid Lena’s ribs in the bodice that molded to fit Lena’s lithe frame. Thin straps draped over angled shoulders that were accustomed to being so rigid while at work. Then Kara’s eyes traveled lower to the garter clips that held up stockings that almost made her choke as she stared. Kara stood there with her heart racing and mouth hanging open at the sight. 

_Lollipoppin’, twerkin’ in some J’s_

Kara knew that Lena loved rap music, but Lena treated it as if it was her dirtiest secret. Kara had only ever seen this side of her wife on rare occasions over the years. The most memorable was during their honeymoon, after a lot of alcohol and in a room full of strangers. It was glorious and Kara had made sure no one recorded anything. Just in case. 

_ On the dance floor, no panties in the way_

_ I take my time with it, bring you close to me_

_ Don’t want no young dumb shit, _

_ Better fuck me like we listenin’ to Jodeci_

All Kara could focus on was Lena. When Lena bent over, Kara discovered the lingerie was crotchless. She couldn’t take it anymore. The amount of pale skin exposed, her movements, all of it was too much. Kara needed to touch her but waited for the perfect moment. 

_I’m gonna ride it, do it just how you like it _

_ Tonight and after that_

_ Let’s do it one more time_

Kara walked in singing and wrapped her arms around Lena. 

_Girl I ain’t one for beggin’ but now you got me beggin’_

_ Please me, baby_

_ Turn around and tease me, baby_

Lena covered her face in embarrassment. Kara kept singing. The blonde slowly pulled her wife’s hands away and kissed her quickly. 

_You know what I want and what I need, baby_

_ Let me hear you say_

_ Please_

Kara pleaded with Lena through song. 

_Please me, baby_

She turned Lena around so that her back was to Kara’s front. Kara sang into her neck

_Turn around and just tease me, baby_

_ You know what I want and what I need, baby_

Lena leaned her head back onto Kara’s shoulder and whispered into Kara’s ear with the song. 

_Let me hear you say_

_ Please._

They both kept up their respective parts of the song as Kara smiled against Lena’s neck. 

_Let me hear you say_

_ Please. _

She backed Kara into a chair and sat in her lap. Lena continued with the song. 

_Booty so round, booty so soft_

_ Bet you wanna smack it again_

She ground her ass down into Kara, whose pants were becoming tighter as they strained to hold in her arousement. Kara let out a little whine and Lena looked back with a smirk of satisfaction. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena in an attempt to reach her breasts, but her wife caught her hands and intertwined their fingers. Lena used Kara’s arms to steady herself and Kara held up Lena’s weight so she could continue her lap dance. Lena pushed up on her wife’s arms. 

_I’m gonna ride it do it just how you like it_

_ Tonight, and after that_

_ Let’s do it one more time_

Kara knew her part. 

_Girl I ain’t one for beggin’ but now you got me beggin’_

She was grinding up at the same pace as Lena at this point. 

_Please me, baby_

_ Turn around and just… _

Suddenly, Lena got up from her lap. Kara stopped singing mid-sentence, ready to protest. Lena turned around and straddled her lap instead. Kara leaned up and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. The song faded slowly into the background of Kara’s subconscious. Lena let her hand comb through Kara’s short blonde hair as she set the pace. She yanked Kara’s head back by her hair, breaking the kiss and guided Kara’s face to her chest. Kara moved some of the lace aside so she could access her hard nipple. She took as much of it in her mouth as she could and Lena threw her head back with a gasp. Lena began grinding back down onto the growing bulge in Kara’s pants. Lena’s excitement had soaked through Kara’s pants, and Kara couldn’t be bothered to care. Lena was dominating her and she wasn’t about to tell Lena anything other than “yes ma’am” if asked. Lena unbuttoned Kara’s shirt, pulling the tucked-in shirttails loose. Kara moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment, being ever so careful with the lace of the lingerie. That was one piece of clothing Kara didn’t want to destroy. Lena lifted Kara’s chin to look her in the eye. 

“Take me to bed.”

Kara just nodded. She easily picked Lena up and wrapped her wife’s legs around her waist. She walked over to the bed and sat down with Lena still straddling her lap. She wanted to allow Lena to keep the control she had taken. Lena put her fingers on Kara’s bare chest and pushed her down onto the bed. Kara laid back with her hands behind her head. Lena leaned down, placing her hands on Kara’s biceps supporting her weight. She kissed her briefly before sitting up and tracing her fingertips down Kara’s body. She moved over taut abs and into the waistband of the blonde’s straining pants. Kara inhaled sharply. 

“You know we are going to be late to your own gala, right?” Kara asked closing her eyes trying to keep her thoughts focused. 

Lena leaned down keeping her hand wrapped around Kara. 

“A Luthor is never late, nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to.”

Kara let out a moan. “Nerd.” 

Lena smiled again. Kara’s breathing was becoming erratic. 

“And what,” She paused taking a breath “about a Luthor-Danvers?” Kara loved the sound of their last name. She didn’t think that she would ever get over how good it felt to say it out loud.

“We can be a little late, darling. I don’t mind. Do you?” Lena slipped her hand out of Kara’s pants and unzipped them. 

“Nope, I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” Kara really didn’t care. Being with Lena was the only place she ever wanted to be.


End file.
